


Bad for u | jumizen

by Tellula



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, book of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellula/pseuds/Tellula
Summary: A book of short one shots about unarguably the best ship in mystic messenger, that are kinda fluffy (?) and sweet._____Monday, July 23rd, 1:35 p.m.





	Bad for u | jumizen

“You should stop smoking, Zen.” Jumin frowned and clutched onto his nose, an expression of disgust immediately washing over his face.

 

“Isn’t it my business on whether I get lung cancer or not?” Zen rose his eyebrow in question, tossing the bud onto the pavement and crushing it with his foot. Jumin’s short-lived inward celebration was disrupted by Zen pulling out yet another cigarette and flicking on his lighter.

 

“Your teeth will stain, and your lips will fade and peel.” Jumin sighs as Zen nonchalantly lets out a puff of smoke, leaning up against the brick wall or his apartment building.

 

“If I cared, don’t you think I’d stop?” He groans and drops the cigarette, obviously tired of Jumin’s nagging, and begun to walk the car Jumin was picking him up in.

 

“I can’t believe I have to hitch a ride from you.” Zen rolls his eyes in irritation as Jumin rushes over to open the door for him. “It’s already bad enough not being able to ride my motorcycle.”

 

“V told you to stop riding it for the time being, so I’ll support that.” Jumin shrugs his shoulder and slides into the seat beside him. “Maybe if you take some time off and reflect, you’ll choose your choices of transportation more wisely.”

 

“If it weren’t Jaehee inviting us, I promise you I would not be in this limousine.” Zen’s shoulders slump down and he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“If Jaehee didn’t personally offer to keep Elizabeth 3rd next week while I’m away, yes, you wouldn’t.” Jumin agreed and he clicks his tongue in disbelief, glancing out of the window aimlessly.

 

“How far is this place anyway?” Zen murmurs under his breath a while later, unlocking his phone and checking the time. “We’ve been in here for at least twenty minutes.”

 

“Not much farther, about eight minutes left.” Jumin looks overhead to read the Global Positioning System, nodding to his own reply.

 

“God, eight more minutes with you?” Zen’s head falls in exhaustion, his hands now buried inside the pocket of his leather jacket.

 

“Trust me, I don’t prefer it either.” Jumin yawns, leaning off to the side, so his body was smushed between Zen and the car door.

_______

 

“Is it wrong to ship your friends?” Saeyoung whispered with a noticeably weird smile as he snapped pictures of the two in the backseat. Zen had his head rested upon Jumin’s shoulder, and Jumin had his head on his. Unknowingly, the two were being gawked at by almost the entire R.F.A..

 

“No, I think it’s okay.” MC mumbled with blood dripping from her nose, following Saeyoung and taking picture after picture.

 

“Should we wake them? It’s been six minutes.” Yoosung paled as the two dismissed his statement and continued on.

 

“Yoosung-ie, this is the closest we’ll ever get to see them, and you’re trying to separate them?” Saeyoung shook his head in disappointment, sighing at Yoosung’s comment.

 

”But, isn’t this like blackmail?” Yoosung pipes up after a short while of silence. “The chairman is really powerful, you shouldn’t risk stuff like this.”

 

“It’s not like I’m going to post this on my Zen fanpage and ask Tom to make a whole article about it.” Saeyoung smiles softly while shrugging his shoulders, his smile curving into a smirk. “Or am I?”

 

”Saeyoung, I agree with Yoosung, if you attract public eye to this..moment, then I’ll be buried in work from the press asking Mr. Han about it, and Zen may lose the majority of his female audience.” Jaehee testifies and Saeyoung groans, murmuring something about tax fraud and fake fans.

 

”I’ll kept the pictures to myself..” Saeyoung buries his phone in his back pocket, obviously affected by the soft puppy eyes that Yoosung was presenting. “But don’t expect me not to tease them about it.” Yoosung pales again.

 

“Please just wake them up.” Jaehee frowns and MC, with a heavy inhale, buries her phone in her pocket as well.

 

“Hyun!” V called out from behind Yoosung, instantly waking the sleeping adult and his body pillow.

 

“Ah..” Zen turned red as he noticed the obviously discreet faces of Saeyoung and MC, and Jumin, oh god Jumin. Pushing him away with what little strength he had gained after just waking, Zen responded to their facial expressions with, “It’s seriously not what it looks like.”

 

“Don’t worry Zen, we’d rather have Jumin have you than Echo Girl.” MC put a thumbs up and Zen groaned once again, shoving his way out of the seat and onto the grass outside.

 

“Remind me to buy a car.”


End file.
